


Cherry night

by Huan_Yanzhi



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mashiba Yuutaro/Sakagami Keishi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huan_Yanzhi/pseuds/Huan_Yanzhi
Summary: 一辆雪橇，是碳老师起的题目，题文无关哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈





	Cherry night

**Author's Note:**

> 女装预警，实物可在某宝搜索“吊带丝袜”。

我给睡着的圭偷偷试了一下那个衬衣固定带。真的好色情。

起因是这样的，前天我们在路上碰到抢劫犯，差点被夺走钱包，那个人是从后面来的，他用木棍打了我一下，我当时有些晕，圭转身三两下就把那人狠狠摔在地上，我就拿着木棍敲了两下那个人，很痛快，算是报仇了。他的衬衣衣角因为动作太大露出来了，提醒他他还不高兴，就算是晚上没有人注意我也会不自觉往那里看的。

圭睡眠一向很浅，我半夜爬起来喝口水都会惊醒他。不过最近他说已经不会被我的呼噜声吵醒了，可能是环境影响睡得深了吧。每次我都等到他睡着我才睡，已经成为习惯啦。

晚上我偷偷在他的大腿上绑了固定带，当时只想着反正他的腿没有知觉应该不会察觉绑了什么东西，没想到他一下子就醒过来看着我，我以为他会打我，他摸摸我的头发，说其实一直知道我的想法，然后我就被他赶下去睡沙发了。算了，他工作到深夜那么累我也不该强求的。

我一直有个比较变态的想法，想看他穿那种女式的那个吊带丝袜，那天买东西的时候走神一不小心买错了，没敢告诉他。

“拿出来。”

他昨晚这样对我说。我有些慌，就问他拿什么，他只是说拿出来，我只能把那个东西递给他，他竟然，在我面前一点一点的打开，让我帮他穿上。

“我早就发现了，还在想是不是舞落下的，给她打电话她还骂了我一顿。”

“对不起！我只是买错了......”

“没关系。不过，只有这一次，今天是圣诞节，就暂且满足你这个愿望。”

？是圣诞老人显灵了吗？还是圭其实就是圣诞老人？不管了。

我的行动向来迅速，一把抱起他放到温暖的双人床上亲吻他。他那张总是吐出冰冷话语的薄唇实际上尝起来很柔软，老是吻不够，巴不得黏在他身上天天吻他。他这样子只有我能看！

“喂，先穿上再继续啊......”

我的手已经因为激动而有些微微颤抖了，他的腿长年不见天日有种病态的白皙，帮他穿上性感的30D黑丝，传说中的绝对领域在诱惑我，我有些把持不住。这时他拿着一个黑色东西在我眼前晃晃，原来包装袋里还有一条黑色开裆的女式丁字裤，中间还有串珍珠，珍珠顶端是一个精巧的黑白波点蝴蝶结。

“啧，你真是个变态。”

“那也只对圭变态哦——”

他嫌弃的把那条内裤丢给我，随后用手臂挡住眼睛，我轻笑着拨开圭的手，他的脸红红的，是害羞了吧。

“要试一下吗？”

“......没有下一次了！”

“好！”

那双无力的腿像是艺术品一样诱惑着我，我满意的看着自己的作品。

“看什么...”

第一次看到圭的眼神流露出一些害怕的神色，我以最快的速度脱光自己的衣物压倒他吻了上去。抚摸着已经火热的身体，偶尔露出的几声呻吟不断冲击着我的神经，因为快感而兴奋起来的圭呼吸有些急促，我亲吻着他身体各处，留下一个个色情的吻痕，蕾丝花边有些划手，我的手向下摸去，绝对领域被黑色丝袜衬的格外白皙诱人，稍微用力揉捏就能留下红痕，我着迷的亲吻着那里，顺势摸上那串已经被顶起来的珍珠。

“别、……啊…！”

“硬了呢。”

“……流氓。”

我贴近圭的耳边低声说“不光流氓，还很变态”，他的脸又增添了一分红色。抬起修长的美腿，白皙圆润的臀部让我感觉热血沸腾，那个美好的地方被丁字裤可怜的布料遮挡着，糟了，我真的把持不住了。

圭一直在用手挡着眼睛，他大概是觉得这样很羞耻，压抑着呻吟声不肯承认他明明很爽，真想狠狠地贯穿他让他因为我而叫出来。我激动的连润滑剂都拿不稳，胡乱挤了点在手上，滑腻的手指拨开丁字裤探进去扩张了几下后恶意的按了两下敏感的位置，如愿以偿，圭小小的惊呼了一声。我从没有那么快过给自己戴上安全套，想快点沉溺情爱之中。

“抱歉、我忍不了了、、”

“没、没关系……”

毫不费力的将那双诱人的双腿向两边扒开，这样任我摆布的圭真是性感听话的要命。将早就硬的不行的性器慢慢挺进去，才刚进去一点里面就在轻轻吸着我，我没忍住，直接一挺到底，突如其来的充实感让他不等他适应就开始疯狂的抽插。拿开他遮着双眼的手，环上我的脖子，紧紧的搂着我，快速的顶撞使他甚至发不出呻吟，只能在我的怀里喘息，我吻上他微张的唇，吸吮着鲜红的舌尖，啊啊，真是甜美，请让我迷失在圣诞夜里吧。

我伏在圭的身上，听着他的呼吸逐渐变得越来越快，我知道他快要到了，帮他解开丁字裤的系带，坏心眼的离开他的身体，想听他求我，求我继续干他。我轻轻问他还想不想要，他的手握成拳捶了我的后背，我咬着他的耳朵告诉他，求我。被忽然的空虚感折磨着的圭已经快要哭出来，不停扭动身体蹭着我，让我快点，我被他蹭的又燃起欲火，但还是忍住冲动，让他求我干他。

“.....求求你...”

终于听到了！欲火已经熄灭不了，冲动穿过脊背的刹那间，我听到理智断线的声音。将他抱在我的腿上，被丝袜包裹的双腿软软的绕着我，随着我的动作一上一下的磨着我的侧腰处，被情欲缠绕的圭主动吻上来，我用尽全身的热情去回应他，温暖的灯光将我们火热的躯体包围，坠入无穷无尽的欲望深海。


End file.
